Splicers
Splicers are the main enemies within the BioShock series. The remains of Rapture's human population, they are the result of the violent conflict during the Rapture Civil War. During this war and the chaotic days that followed, the Splicers apparently murdered most of the sane population of the city. Due to abusive ADAM consumption, their bodies and minds have been deformed beyond repair (though some of their physical deformities can be attributed to Dr. J.S. Steinman's plastic surgery), and they have become dependent on the substance, both mentally and physically. Many of them still wear Masquerade Ball masks, perhaps, as Atlas suggested, out of shame at how ADAM has deformed their bodies. Battle vs. Reavers (by BeastMan14) 8 Reavers have found their way into Rapture and attempting to find some victims. Meanwhile, a horde of splicers have seen the intruders and do not take kindly to them. A rocket splicer lets loose with its launcher blowing a Reaver to bits and sending another flying, the remainder scatter and the one sent flying plays dead. (7-8) One of the spider splicers and the rocket splicer go to investigate, only to be disappointed as the reavers have no ADAM. All of a sudden, the Reaver springs up and rips out the rocket splicers throat and fires its harpoon gun at the spider splicer nailing a clean headshot. (7-6) 5 leadheads run down a hallway chasing a Reaver when all of a sudden the Reavers jump out of the shadows and ambush the splicers. A leadhead firs shotgun shot after shotgun shot into a Reaver until theres a hole in its chest and bashes it's head in with a golf club but the Reaver still lives long enough to break the splicers neck, while another splicer takes a shuriken to the arm, forcing it to switch to its revolver. (6-5) Suddenly, a spider splicer drops down through a hole in the roof and kills a Reaver by ripping open its skull, and then ducks when a splicer tosses a fireball torching another Reaver who lunges forward only to be cut down in a hail of tommy gunfire. (4-5) Suddenly, a loud beeping goes off from a dead Reavers pocket, revealing a time bomb that explodes, killing a leadhead splicer. (4-4) In the chaos of the explosion, the spider and another leadhead flee, leaving the two others behind, one of whom is cut in half by the buzzsaw and the other is hit with a tranquilizer dart and is unable to escpape before its ripped to pieces. (4-2) The Reavers give chase to the splicers as the spider leaps into the ceiling and the leadhead whips around and shoots a Reaver point blank in the face before being tackled and having it's face chewed off. (3-2) Suddenly, the spider splicer drops down and kills a Reaver by ripping its throat open with its hooks. (2-1) The last two Reavers ran into the Splicer head first and began savagely clawing it. The splicer knocks a Reaver back and stabs the other in the chest. The Reaver,unfazed, drives a tranq daft into the splicers throat, who can only lay down in horror as the monstrosities drag it into the shadows and begin their horrorific work. (2-0) Winner: The Reavers Expert's Opinion The Reavers took this easily simply because they were more durable and brutal, not to mention significantly more tactically minded then the splicers. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Rangers of the Order (by Geekboy27) Rangers: Splicers: Six Rangers are walking trough a tunnel in one of the metros listening for any noise of raiders, or mutants, then sudenly they hear voices. And six Splicers appear, they think the Rangers have ADAM and begin to open fire. The Rangers fire back and a Ranger with a Kalash manages to hit a Splicer with the weapon. The Splicers retreat as the Rangers pursue. A splicer with the Grenade Launcer shoots a Proximity mine and waits for the Rangers to come. "Take point!" A Ranger yells to his comrade who goes forward only to be blown up by the mine. "Take cover they are planting explosives!" Yells one Ranger who notices the Splicers trap. "Ok, you two, go over their and we wil go over here and try to flank them" The leader Ranger says. "Alright those bozos have our adam split up and try to find them!" The head of the Splciers yells. The two Rangers walk trough an abondonded train and hear something above them they split up to look aorund. One of the Rangers looks up and a Spider Splicer jumps down and begins to cut up the Ranger who tries to reach for his pistol, but it is to late and he bleeds out. And his fellow Ranger came to his aid but to late The Ranger grabs his fallen comrades pistol and walks with his shotgun to find the Splicer. The Ranger comes across a group of Splicers and listens in to two Splicers talk "Ok I'll look for the parastites stay here" As the Splicer leaves, the Ranger attaches a silencer to the pistol and sneaks up to the splicer and puts the gun to his head and pulls the trigger. Luckily, the sound was blocked out and then the Ranger sneaks back into the shadows. The Three Rangers keep looking and come across the Splciers again and begin a gun fight. The Nitro Splicer shoots a grenade killing two Rangers. The Splicer tries to fire again but the Ranger grabs a Railgun and kills the Spilcer before he can fire again. The Ranger is joined by the other Ranger and he fires the Bastard Gun close range at a Splicer The younger Ranger shoots the Splicer with his shotgun instantly killing him. The Spider Splicer comes back and jumps on the leader and scratches him, but hears a voice. "Hey ugly!" The splicer looks up and sees the second Ranger with his shotgun held high which then he notices holds a baoynet, which then the Ranger brings down into the face of the Splicer killing him The Ranger helps his leader up and the two both yell in victory. Winner:Rangers Expert's Opinion The Rangers won the day because of thier superior training and accuracy. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Raiders (Fallout) (by ThatRandomGuyFTW) Splicers: 12345 Raiders: 6789 10 The battle starts out with 5 Raiders in a warehouse doing jet and drinking alcohol. 5 Splicers start to approach the warehouse,and the Raider lookout spots them and signals to the others. He then starts to shoot at them with his .32 hunting rifle, but he ends up missing. The Splicers go into cover behind some cars and one draws his crossbow,aims and shoots a arrow through the Raider lookout's eye(6). The other Raiders then begin to take up arms while the Splicers enter. One Raider who was hiding gets up and shoots with his hunting rifle and kills the Splicer with the crossbow(1). The Splicer Leader responds by shooting his Webley revolver through the Raider's head(7). The Splicers then split up to cover more ground. One Splicer armed with his lead pipe goes down a hallway sees the jet and thinks it's ADAM, he goes over and tries to use it, but before he can use it the Raider leader comes out and attacks him with a sledgehammer. The two get into a fight, but eventually the Raider overpowers the Splicer and bashes his head in with the sledgehammer(2). The Raider leader then arms himself with a 10mm pistol and goes after the other Splicers. A Raider with a R91 assault rifle crouches down and takes aim. Two Splicers enter the hallway and they don't see the Raider, the Raider then fires killing a Splicer(3). He then gets up and charges at the Splicer, but the Raider didn't know the Splicer had a tommy gun(8). Back in another part of the warehouse, the Splicer leader hears a Raider coming and he decides to set up a trap by spilling a oil drum over. He then whistles to get the Raider's attention. The Splicer then hides out of the room and the Raider enters. The Raider at first doesn't notice the oil, but when he does notice it he is too late as the Splicer leader pops out behind the door and uses his Incinerate Plasmid and burns the Raider to crisp(9). The two Splicers then regroup and the Raider leader spots them cocks his frag grenade and throws it. The Splicer leader notices it and he runs away out of the blast radius, but his partner doesn't notice it and he killed by the explosion(4). The Splicer leader and Raider leader fire at each other with their respective revolver and pistol. The Splicer leader runs out of ammo and the Raider starts to notice it and advances, but what the Raider didn't know was the Splicer had the incinerate plasmid. The Splicer leader pops up and uses his incinerate plasmid to burn the Raider(10). The Splicer leader then laughs to himself over his victory. Expert's Opinion The experts believed that while the Raiders had the better weapons and armor they didn't work as a team as well as the Splicers did. So in this battle it was the Splicers teamwork that won the battle. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Evil Warriors